No way out
by Nivanfeels
Summary: My take on the RE 6 ending, and how I saw the connection between Piers Nivans and his Captain. Major character death, so be warned! Also this is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind. xD '...' Are Piers' thoughts :)


**No way out**

They finally did it... The giant Chrysalid was dead. The world was safe thanks to them rescuing Jake and Sherry. The people would be cured and the infection would be stopped... Piers clutched his arm in pain and groaned. It hurt so much... And somewhere deep inside him, he knew that from the moment he injected the C-Virus into his arm, he was doomed.  
"You're gonna be okay!" Chris said to him and touched his shoulder.  
'I wish I could believe that...'  
He knew that even though there was a cure now, Chris and him wouldn't make it in time. In a few hours at most, he'd be one of those creatures he fought so hard to free the world of. In a few hours at most, Chris would see him as nothing but a threat. He knew there was no way out. "I'm sorry... Captain..." He managed to say, looking at Chris, his face a pained grimace. "I did it... For the BSAA...For the...future!"  
"I know." Chris replied, a worried expression on his face. "You did a real good thing!"  
Piers averted his eyes, and it was in that moment that he decided.  
"As long as you-"  
"I don't want to hear it!" Chris said in a loud voice, furrowing his brow and grabbing the back of Piers' head, forcing him to look into his eyes.  
"We're both getting out of here, alright?"  
Piers gave a faint nod and closed his eyes for a moment.  
Chris nodded in response. "Let's go!"  
"I'm gonna get you through this Piers, you hear me?"  
Simply following Chris through the door, Piers said nothing. His mind was made up.  
"Warning. Facilities infrastructure compromised. Unable to sustain water pressure. All personnel, please evacuate immediately." The ground below them and the walls around them started shaking dangerously. They had to get out, or else they would be buried along with the facility…  
They started running. Even here, after the giant Chrysalid had died, there were still enemies around. But they were no big deal. Thanks to Piers' new power, they quickly made it to the door.  
Piers slumped to the ground, exhausted.  
"Damn it!" There was pure desperation in Chris' voice.  
"Just go!" Piers shouted. If Chris didn't hurry...  
"No, you're gonna be okay!" Piers felt an arm around his waist and then he was pulled to his feet. 'Just leave me... I know it's already too late…' He begged silently, but still forced himself to walk.  
"The escape pods!" Chris exclaimed, relieved, and gently put Piers down so that he could lean on the wall.  
"See that? We'll be out of here in no time." He said.  
As Chris went over to the control panel, Piers eyes wandered to his good arm. His badge...  
"Come on... Got it!" Piers looked up to Chris, who had a victorious look on his face.  
"Here we go, Piers. We're getting out of here." Chris pulled him back up on his feet and supported him with his arm, his other hand holding Piers'.  
'I wish...' he thought sadly, and then pushed Chris away.  
"W-" It was clear that Chris didn't understand what was going on. He felt something in his hand that was holding Piers' just a second ago, and opened it. There was Piers' badge, blood-stained, but still intact.  
He didn't have time to react as Piers pushed him into the escape pod a second later.  
Chris tried to reach him, but the escape pod was locking itself.  
"Piers! No, don't do this! Open the door!" He shouted desperately. "Goddammit, listen to me! We can still both get out of here! There's still time!"  
Piers turned his back to him-  
"What are you doing? No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out!" Realization hit Chris. Piers wouldn't change his mind, no matter how hard he tried. But still... He couldn't help trying. Trying to convince Piers. There was a cure! Why wouldn't Piers understand?  
And walked over to the freaking lever.  
"Goddammit, Piers!" Chris let out a pained cry and frantically banged on the door.  
Piers didn't say anything. He just pushed down the lever.  
"NOO! Piers, open the goddamn door! That's an order!"  
Piers kept silent and went back to where Chris was.  
"No..." Chris' voice was sad, exhausted. And broken.  
'Remember me. Promise me you won't forget... I'm really sorry.'  
The escape pond launched. Piers smiled faintly, preparing for what was to come. Chris would be safe, and that's all that mattered to him.  
"PIERS!" He heard Chris shout desperately as he stood there, watching him disappear. Back to safety.  
'It's okay. The world is saved. I gladly give my life for this purpose... Just promise me that you will live, Captain. The world needs you...'  
He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. Soon, all of this would be over. It had been fun...  
A familiar noise startled Piers, and he stood up, alarmed.  
"Why won't you just stay dead?" He shouted angrily. The B.O.W. had found a way to regenerate and was heading for the escape pod. "NO YOU WON'T!" Piers knew what it would mean to use his powers. But he was going to die anyway and if he could save Chris...  
One last time, he concentrated and charged his arm. With all the strength he had left, he directed the massive lightning bolt at the monster.  
'It's over. Chris... You gotta live on. I love you...' Piers felt that the end was coming. The hallway and door behind him exploded and the fire was spreading quickly. He closed his eyes, seeing Chris smile in his memory. He knew that he made the right decision. At least he wouldn't turn into a monster now…  
'I have no regrets.'  
And then... Everything went black.


End file.
